oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami Henemi
|romaji = Henemi Kagami|alias = Jet Set|birthday = June 26th, 1998|age = 20|gender = Female|height = 5'8" (172cm)|hair = Light Blonde (#F8E579)|eye = Gold (#D1C895)|bloodtype = O+|quirk = Swap|status = Alive|birthplace = Musutafu, Japan|family = Unknown|occupation = Cook|affiliation = The Organisation|fightingstyle = Hand-to-Hand Combat Throwing opponents into the air}}Kagami Henemi ( , Henemi Kagami), alias Michiyo Kawai ( い みちよ, Kawai Michiyo), and also known as the villain Jet Set, is a cook working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Kagami is a young woman with shoulder-length blond hair and bright gold eyes, and usually also braids a small amount of her hair on both sides, tying them with baby blue ribbons. She has a slight snaggletooth. Kagami’s villain outfit consists of a moderately skin-tight white jumpsuit adorned with lighter blue highlights running down the lengths of the torso and continuing down the sides of the legs, as well as two white lace-up shin-length boots that aid her in combat when used in conjunction with her quirk. Her boots also possess a large silver spring on the back heel that keeps her propped up slightly off the ground while she stands on her heels. She also sports a pair of metal-rimmed, Plexiglas goggles, as well as possessing a grappling hook, kept fastened to a belt. Her overall outfit resembles an aviator or race car driver costume. While working as a cook, she wears a white dress shirt and black dress pants, black leather shoes, a white apron, and a short chef’s hat. She keeps a clipboard tucked in the pocket of her apron. Casually, she wears a light blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She switches to a longer white sundress and a wide-brimmed straw hat in summer. Name Her full name is Kagami Henemi ( ). The characters for her given name Kagami (鏡) contains the single character kagami (鏡) meaning mirror. It likely references her quirk. Her surname Henemi (騙笑) contains the characters hen (騙) meaning deception, and emi (笑) meaning laughter. Her given name simply means "mirror", while her combined surname means "deceptive laughter", which may reference her tendency to blatantly lie. Her alias is Michiyo Kawai ( い みちよ). Michiyo (みちよ) is the name of a Japanese biologist. Kawai contains the character for river (河, kawa), and sounds similar to kawaii (可愛い), meaning cute. Personality Kagami is laid-back, aloof, and informal. Her personality tends to clash with people who are particularly serious or irritable, but she is generally friendly and gets along well with most of the villains. She is sometimes condescending and insulting, but shows that she does care about the wellbeing of her friends. Kagami is also lazy, and likes to hang around doing nothing, reading manga, or sitting in the staffroom of the Eternal Summer. When other villains want to find Kagami, they usually check the staffroom first if she isn’t working, since she’s usually there. Kagami is a habitual liar, but this is usually unable to actually deceive anyone since most of her lies are incredibly obvious, such as when attempting to pass herself off as Nocturne when questioned. She often plays this to her advantage, hiding her keen intelligence. Kagami also speaks in a distinct Kansai accent. She tends to end her sentences with “huh” (だね, da ne?) or "yeah?" (でや, deya?), making most of the things she says sound like an indirect or rhetorical question. She also tends to use “boyish” language and vocabulary, and refers to herself as “ore”, usually retained as a masculine or “rough” way to refer to oneself. Abilities Quirk Swap (交換 Koukan): When using Swap, two observable areas in space instantly switch positions. If directed at empty space or air, along with the area Kagami is occupying, it gives the impression that Kagami is teleporting. Swapped areas are always the same size, and Swap cannot exchange a small area with a larger one. Swap can be used exchange small areas, such as an area the size of a cup, with no effort. Kagami appears to strain with areas any larger than herself, and quickly tires the larger of an area she tries to swap. She can swap human-sized areas fine, but this tends to tire her out after a while, and faster if she does so rapidly in a short amount of time. Swap works less effectively on liquid bodies or areas of entirely solid matter, with stamina requirements increasing dramatically. Since it is difficult to fine-tune an area to swap, using Swap to teleport is best done if Kagami is in the air, explaining Kagami’s tendency to jump from heights before swapping away. Swap appears to “mould” itself to areas when used, preventing Kagami from accidentally shearing off bits of an object if the area she swaps is slightly too small to accommodate something. This is also advantageous if she intends to swap an object or herself rapidly, as she doesn’t have to focus on adjusting the size and area of the swap every time. Being caught at the edge of a swap apparently feels unpleasant, like cold slime. If Kagami swaps an entire chunk of a physical object, however, this moulding cannot prevent shearing, and the object is torn off by the swap violently. Kagami doesn’t like to use this ability to tear bits off of enemies, because she considers it “icky” (though she has no qualms about swapping bits of clothing, gear, or equipment off of enemies.) Swap seems to have little or no cooldown between activation, allowing Kagami to rapidly swap herself as long as she maintains eye contact with where she swaps to. Other Abilities and Skills Flexibility: Kagami is highly athletic and flexible, having been a gymnast from a young age. She uses this to her advantage while using her quirk, being able to contort her body in various ways to surprise her enemies. At the Restaurant: Kagami has a knack for cooking, but is aloof and lazy, which can occasionally hold up service. This results in her getting yelled at a lot by Nocturne whenever she slacks off. Her cooking, however, usually makes up for her inability (or unwillingness) to keep up with her workload in the kitchen. Stats Equipment * Goggles: Kagami wears a pair of goggles to protect her eyes from wind and air resistance while falling from great heights. * Gyroscopic Boots: Kagami’s boots contain a special, highly-dense, shock absorbing spring built into the sole and running down the back heel. These disperse kinetic impact, allowing Kagami to leap from great heights and land safely on her feet. They also contain a gyroscopic mechanism that, when activated, pull Kagami downwards feet-first, ensuring she always lands on her feet unless somehow restrained. * Grappling Hook: Kept securely fastened to a belt, and allows her to achieve vertical momentum or pull herself (or other people). Quotes * (To opponents) “If I'm fighting you with cheap tricks, then you'll have no excuse for losing against them, huh?” * “Who are you, huh?... I guess it doesn’t matter, actually.” * “I’m off to read manga and generally do nothing, later.” * (To Moka) “Damn, this is boring. Do you want to go instigate something later on, huh?” * “You’re mistaking me for someone else. I’m the No. 1 Hero, All Might.” * “Tell me your weak point, please!” * “I’m here to, um... deliver a package, yeah?" Trivia * Kagami's boots are a reference to the Long Fall Boots from the Portal series. Category:The Organisation